Herohands (Medic)
"We're just the medics, some of us never see the frontlines." The Chief Medic took care of many clones even ARC-1004 "Gree" and ARC-8822 "Boil", he saved many and watched many die. Chief medic earned his title "Chief" after the battle of Kappal Shoals. Chief was the most skilled of all medics in the army even better than medic Kix. Chief was a brave man even running into battles to drag injured clones to safety. Chief also helped Niljarrah on many occasions when Niljarrah was shot and injured by training droids. Herohands was later killed on Coruscant. One name (Only one) The Chief has only one name 'Chief'' he was called that by the people who were saved by him. Chief was nicknamed "Herohands" by the people he worked with. Chief wanted to be called a different name then to be always called Chief. He was the best medic other then Box and Kix, this to him was the way he wanted to work. being the only one who was better than two battlefield medics.'' Place for That "We all have our own place. And it will be the way we have to be around all those who are not going to be crazy. We love all this and it shows that we are not afraid to do things. Never afraid but always wondering how things could be better and for those things to get done at the right time is the same feeling as anything else." Name change Chief finally had the chance to change his name. He changed it to the name of Herohands because he knew it sounded good. He kept it until the day he died. Herohands was the medic that always had his mind on the job and no where else. "Every time you know I will save some peoples lives it will be the ones I save. My name is now Herohands." SW:IoD Some hours had passed and Kari hadn't woken up at all. The clones were weary if she was going to survive she would have brain damage. a Clone medic known as Herohands (Medic) who was a decent clone medic said this to Phil, "She is in a coma, she has not woken up. The only way she can survive if a plant from Rossuul is harvested, we have no time to wait." as a shadowy figure was standing in the hall he said "No one is going back to Rossuul. It would be a suicide mission. The planet is deadly to anyone who is not a citizen. We are not going back there. We barely survived going there the first time." Herohands replied with "It is the only way to save her.." "Is there another planet this cure grows on? Its obvious that we cant go back.." "There is, but war decimated the planet years ago." "Tell me and one of us will go and get it.." "Maridun." "Maridun? You mean the planet that had the droid experiment on it 2 years ago?" Herohands nodded and said "Its the only other planet that has the cure needed." the shadowy figure came out of the shadow and it was revealed to be Hanna Tano who said "And this is the only way to save Kari?" "It may be her last chance." said Herohands. Hanna nodded and said "I'll inform the Lurmen we are coming. I have a gift for their medic." Tano walked away as she put her hand on Phil's shoulder and said "She will survive this. We have to trust the system. Trust me." Phil then said "I am going to stay here. Take Cameron with you, they know him as well." As the trip from the Clone Medical Base to Maridun was several hours including the flight for Cameron and Tano, the decided to use hyperspace to get there quicker. When Tano and Cameron landed they were greeted by Wag Too, the healer. "Master Tano, Master Cameron, is it true, Kari has been ill and is in a coma?" Tano nodded and said "Yes." Tano reached for her pocket and grabbed out a holo-transmisson, it was opened to show Phil looking over Kari. He turned to the holo-cam and said ''"Healer Wag Too, This is my wife Kari, we have married for 20 years, and we are both educators. we went on a trip with the republic and we crash landed on Rossuul. Ever since then Kari found out she was pregnant, in which the robot medical droid had to extract the cure from fetus' blood stream. She hasn't woken up since. For the use of healing properties, we have this gift for you, rations of food and water for the Lurmen settlement." ''Wag Too nodded and said "We have what you need. Don't fear your wife will wake again." the transmission cut out and Too looked at Tano and said "Follow me.." they walked for about 20 minutes, when they found a bush with pointy sharp bits, the planet was bright yellow. Too cut the plant and handed it to Tano, she bowed and thanked him, Wag's reply was "Make this promise. Never return to the Island of Destiny. It is not worth it.." she nodded and said "The republic was informed and all travel has been suspended for a long time." "Good", as Tano walked away she nodded to Cameron and the two departed the planet and got back to the Medical Base. The clone medical staff had crushed the plant down into the cure and injected it into Kari's bloodstream. The outcome looked good, as Kari's throat tube was removed she started to breathe on her own and she went from a GCS of 6 to 13, but she was still unconscious. SW:IoD part 8 As Phil was watching over Kari, he didn't leave her side. Jedi Master Dread Cameron, was watching him through the doorway. "He's been there for 5 days straight. Its tragic.." "He loves her Dread. It's what any husband would do for their wife. They have been together for a long time. And no matter what happens, he will be by her side." said Vicious. Vicious' arm wound had finally healed and he was released from the centre, but he stayed with the crew to make sure that Kari was okay. As the 5th day passed by Phil was starting to lose hope until he saw Kari's hand moved. Phil smiled as he said "Kari, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.." She squeezed his hand tightly. Phil stood up and yelled "I need a medic in here now!" The clone medics rushed in and Herohands (Medic) walked in after all the other clone medics. Herohands went over to Kari and held Kari's hand and he said "The grip strength is good. Better than anticipated.", Kari finally opened her eyes, much to the joy of Phil. "What happened.." she said. "The Island of Destiny, that's what happened.." replied Herohands. "The last thing I remember, is the clone ship crashing on Rossuul, and then I passed out a final time.." "Rossuul, is a planet that has toxic plants. It lets out pollen, that causes damage to all those who aren't from the planet. Even if you use an oxygen masks, the plants will get to you first, before the planet does." said Cameron. "Rossuul is a republic planet, but because you crashed landed on the planet, the planet turns beast mode to get rid of you, as soon as you left the planet, the locals found the clone bodies, they were all dead. Had this group spent anymore time on the planet you would have died.." said Tano. "Then why do they call the planet the "Island of Destiny?'". said Kari. "A buried treasure said to be thousands of years old resides in the forest." said Dread. "But we weren't after that.. we just crashed in the forest. We made our way out it almost killed Kari, it left Vicious with a nasty wound, and Dan almost died on impact. We didn't do anything wrong, except escape." said Phil. "We understand. But where not the people you should be telling. One of you will have to return to Rossuul to clear up what happened." said Dread. "No. No way.." said Vicious. Kari nodded and said "I'll do it. Who runs Rossuul?" "A leader called Garander Rushall. He will understand if you explain the events that happened.." "And what if he doesn't? He'll kill one of us?" "I am going by myself. This needs to be addressed. Inform the republic, I am going back to Rossuul." "Kari.. No. I can't let you do this." "Then stay. I will make sure this is cleaned up. Without you." Saving Lives "I will save as many people as I can. As those who are now doing everything else are known as the crazy ones and those who are not are the ones with the special place in our hearts as we are the ones who are the ones knowing about something else. But does that show anything it will do something, whatever we do is something else." Death on Coruscant When the Chancellor was kidnapped on Coruscant by Kaleesh warrior General Grievous and there was a battle on the ground, Herohands was in the heat of battle when a stray laser bolt came out of no-where and shot him. Herohands carried on and then noticed he was bleeding. Jedi General Yoda said too him be careful. Herohands was then shot again, and he was killed. He was later found and buried by clone crews who were sent to clean the mess. Category:Clones